


Out On Ice (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Series: Out On Ice [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Along with Asano, Cussing, Fluff, Gay, Ice-Skating, Karma is a professional ice-skater, Karma is on a team with Rio and Asano, Karma's in his early twenties, M/M, Nagi wants to be an ice-skater, Nagisa admires Karma's ice-skating skills, Nagisa and Rio are both around 18-19 however, Some smutty smut later on, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Nagisa's always dreamed of being a professional ice-skater. He's adored the way they glide across the ice so elegantly. He looks up to Karma Akabane, a professional ice-skater of four years, because of his skills and just how he is out on the ice.





	1. Admiration

Nagisa quietly headed to the ice rink like he did everyday after school. He adored watching ice-skaters practice, and always got happy whenever he was able to see a show. The people who run the ice rink have pretty much given him a free pass to see practices, knowing how much the bluenette wants to become an ice-skater. His mother didn't have enough money to add in something like ice-skating, so he just had to settle with watching the practices.

He got to the ice rink and headed to where he could watch practice. He waved to the guards outside, who waved back and smiled, before heading inside. He quickly headed to his favorite spot, placing his bag down on the bleachers before walking over to the wall that separated the bleachers from the rink. He smiled when he realized that Karma Akabane and his group, Rio Nakamura and Gakushuu Asano, were the ones practicing. 

Nagisa looked up to Karma more than any other professional ice-skater. There was just something about the redhead that made him stand out more. Maybe it was just how dedicated Akabane was to this job. Or maybe it was how elegantly he moved his body while on ice. Never once losing balance. Nagisa watched as Karma and Asano skated over to Rio before Karma picked her up and spun her around, then handed her off to Asano. Asano set her back on the ice and the two skated around in a few circles before holding their arms up like some sort of entry. Karma grabbed their arms and used them as a boost to the other side of the rink, which so happened to be where Nagisa was.

The bluenette jumped back a bit when Karma was suddenly in front of him. The redhead grinned before tilting his head a bit. "I've seen you always visiting practice, with this smile of excitement, but yet, I've never seen you try and sign up. If you enjoy ice-skating so much, why don't you sign up?" Nagisa blinked a few times, unable to believe that his favorite ice-skater was talking to him, before looking at his hands. "My mom doesn't have enough money to support me being an ice-skater." He said quietly. "What about your dad?"

Nagisa noticeably tensed up, and Karma could tell he struck a nerve. Before he could apologize, Nagisa spoke up again. "My dad doesn't really support me or my mom anymore. Even if he does, occasionally, send some extra money, it still wouldn't be enough." Karma opened his mouth to speak when Rio and Asano skated over to him. "Oi, Akabane. Why'd you skate over here? Friend of yours or something?" Karma turned to face his teammates. "Even better. This girl here," Nagisa tensed up again. Embarrassing, getting misgendered by Karma Akabane, "wants to be an ice-skater, but her parents don't have enough money to support it."

Rio tilted her head before looking at Nagisa. "What's your name?" Nagisa slightly looked up. "Um...Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota." "And how old are you?" "Eighteen..." "A-" Asano interrupted Rio before she could finish. "You aren't actually a girl, are you?" The bluenette shook his head no. Karma almost immediately turned to face him. "My mother wanted a girl, and refuses to let me cut my hair. A lot of people mistake me for a girl because of my feminine structure."  Karma had this look of shock on his face. "That means I just misgendered you. I'm so sorry, Shiota!"

Nagisa laughed quietly and smiled. "It's fine. And please...just call me Nagisa." "How badly do you want to be an ice-skater?" Rio asked, looking at him. "As badly as possible. I've always admired how ice-skaters are, and I've wanted to be one ever since I saw my very first show. Which so happened to have you guys in it. You guys were, and still are, so skilled, and I've just wanted to be like you. My mom said that if it wasn't for the lack of money to support it, she would've found some place to give me lessons."

Karma looked to Asano and Rio, nodding, before turning to the small bluenette. Rio and Asano skated off, going back to practice. "How about this, Nagisa; me and my group will give you lessons, no pay, to help you achieve your dream. If you accept, bring your mother here tomorrow around this time, and we'll go through what's needed. And no one outside this rink will no about these private lessons." Nagisa's eyes lit up and he looked at Karma. "S-seriously?!" The redhead nodded and moved over to the door, holding his hand out to Nagisa.

The bluenette placed his hand on top of Karma's, feeling his cheeks warm up when the devilish redhead planted a kiss on his hand, before letting go. "I know you won't say no. See you tomorrow~" He waved before skating over to Rio and Asano. "Guys, be prepared. We might very well have a new member joining us tomorrow." Nagisa stayed for the rest of practice, then headed home once it was over. "MOM! I HAVE SOME NEWS!" Nagisa shouted excitedly as he walked inside the apartment.

~~~~~~

Nagisa was bouncing with excitement as he headed to the ice rink, his mother following after him. He had told her about his encounter with Karma, Rio, Asano, and how they're willing to give him lessons without having to pay anything. And now here they were. She agreed to letting him take the lessons, just as long as the three treat him right. They got to the ice rink and Nagisa headed to the practice area. "Nagisa, darling, slow down." His mother warned him.

Nagisa slowed from practically running to walking. "Thank you." They got to the practice area and headed inside. Karma was at the area Nagisa was at yesterday, wearing a red flannel with a magenta-ish jacket around his waist, and black ripped jeans. It was a nice change from how Nagisa usually saw him. He must've sensed that they were there because he waved to Rio and Asano to come over before turning to Nagisa and Hiromi, smiling. "Glad you guys could make it." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nagisa let go of Hiromi's hand, walking over to Karma, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail instead of the pigtails he had yesterday. Karma patted his head before turning to Hiromi. "You're completely fine with him going through with this, right?" Hiromi nodded, smiling. "As long as it makes my son happy." Nagisa felt like he was about to collapse. That was the first time she's called him her son in a sentence like that.

Asano and Rio were now standing beside Karma, Asano holding some papers. Karma looked at him then the papers. "Those the correct ones?" Asano nodded and handed the papers to Hiromi. "To fulfill this whole thing, we need you to read those papers. They're very very important." She nodded and sat down on the bleachers, reading the papers. Nagisa turned to Karma and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. This means a whole lot to me." Karma chuckled quietly and patted his head. "You're very welcome, Nagi."

The bluenette's cheeks turned a bright red and he looked away. After a bit, Hiromi was done reading the papers and signed whatever she needed to, handing the papers back to Asano. "Alright~ Thank you, Ms. Shiota. Nagisa, welcome to the team." Nagisa looked at Karma then Hiromi before hugging his mother. "Thank you so so much!" Hiromi hugged back, holding him close. "You're welcome, darling. Now, you three better take care of him." 

Nagisa was pulled away from Hiromi by Rio, who wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about it! He'll be fine! C'mon, Nagisa. You need to see your uniform and skates!" The blonde dragged him off so he could see the uniform and skates he would be using. "Nakamura, wait! We need to make sure he gets the right size skates!" Asano quickly ran after her. Karma shook his head while watching his teammates. "He'll feel right at home here. I'll be sure that he's treated just like family."

Hiromi nodded and looked at him. "I'm honestly surprised you would take him under your wing, Mr. Akabane. I think he's more surprised, though. You  _are_ his favorite professional ice-skater, after all. I better head home. Please be sure Nagisa gets home in time for dinner." After that, she left, leaving Karma surprised by her words. 

_I'm Nagisa's favorite professional ice-skater? Huh, interesting._

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked to where Rio, Asano, and Nagisa went off to. He heard Rio laughing about something, and Nagisa shouting at her to quit it. He almost started laughing when he saw why. Rio was trying to get him to wear one of the girl uniforms, while Asano was just shaking his head in disappointment. "Nakamura, quit torturing the poor guy." Karma said as he walked over to where the uniforms were and grabbed Nagisa's proper one. "You're no fun, Karma!"

Nagisa got out of Rio's grip and grabbed his uniform, which was sorta like Karma's, except Karma's was red and his was blue. It seemed kinda like the top would be skin tight, while the rest was like a normal outfit. It started as a light blue, down to a dark blue, before changing over to black. Around the waist, there was this little piece on one side that kinda seemed like a skirt, except it didn't go fully around the waist. The sleeves were long, and part of them also connected to the hand by a little ring-like thing that goes around the middle finger. It also had a few sparkles here and there.

Nagisa stared at it in awe, unable to believe that he would be wearing this. Karma also handed him a pair of skates that were a mixture of blue and black, in his correct size. His eyes filled with tears and he hugged Karma, burying his face in his chest. The redhead was caught off guard by this, but smiled and hugged back. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you guys back. This...this means a whole lot to me." Nagisa pulled away from the hug. Karma wiped away his tears once he could. "You don't have to pay us back. Just helping someone achieve their dream. Now come on, go get changed. I'll help with your skates if you need the help."

Nagisa nodded and smiled at the three of them, before heading to the changing room, hardly able to believe that he was going to be practicing with his favorite ice-skating group. How much better can the day possibly get?

_Apparently, a lot more better._


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets his very first practice session with Karma, Rio, and Asano. But what shocks him is who his personal teacher ends up being.

Nagisa walked out of the changing rooms, putting his original clothes in his bag. He then looked at his new team and smiled at them, before twirling around. "How does it look?" Rio jumped up and walked over to him. "Absolutely amazing, Nagisa." She took his ponytail holder and pulled his hair into a bun, that way it won't get in his face during practice. "The colors really fit you." Karma commented, before gesturing for Nagisa to sit down. After Nagisa sat down, Karma knelt in front of him, gently grabbing his foot and helped get the skates on him. 

Once done, he stood up and held his hand out to Nagisa. Hesitantly, Nagisa placed his hand on top of Karma's, feeling how soft his hand really is without any sort of gloves. When he first stood up, he was a bit wobbly, causing him to tighten his grip on the professional's hand. The redhead just smirked at him before picking him up, grabbing his own skates as he headed to the rink.

"Ha! GAAAAAAAAY!" Rio shouted at them, earning a very hurtful slap from her ginger friend. "When we get to the ice, I'm going to put you down in the rink, so just hold onto the edge until I'm in there. Alright?" Nagisa slowly nodded, his face heating up. He wondered why Karma accepted him as part of the team, but who was he to complain? They soon got to the rink and Karma did exactly as he said he would, opening the door and setting Nagisa on the ice. The bluenette held onto the edge, almost slipping a few times. 

Karma chuckled as he watched Nagisa try to keep his balance while getting his skates on. He was soon inside the rink with Nagisa, and gently grabbed his hand as he lead him to the middle. Nagisa was holding onto Karma's arms for dear life, scared that he'll end up making the wrong move and fall flat on his butt, or worse, his face. 

"Hey, look at me." Azure eyes filled with worry looked into mercury eyes that held calmness and comfort. A soft hand against a warm cheek. An arm wrapped around a small waist. Karma smiled, and Nagisa just felt like melting. "Look, you're doing it! Just focus on me, alright?" The petite male slowly nodded, his cheeks warming up even more. Shivers ran up his spine when he felt his hair be taken out of its bun, soft blue locks falling against his shoulder. Gentle fingers brushed through his hair, unlike the rough tugging that he's so used to.

Karma slowly pulled away from him, still holding his hand. But eventually, Nagisa lost the soft touch of his hand. The room seemed to get dark, and Nagisa started breathing heavily. He lost sight of the ice-skater and started to panic. "K-Karma!" He skated around the entire rink, trying to find the redhead, but everything was so dark, it was difficult to see. 

He eventually came face first into someone's chest. He looked up and saw a devilish smirk that he's only ever seen through the screen of his TV. The lights came back on, and Rio and Asano were on the rink with them. Nagisa, realizing he had just been tricked, pushed himself away from Karma, tears filling his eyes. "I t-thought you had d-disappeared!" Rio skated over to Nagisa and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He does that with every possible new recruit, he did it with me, Asano. A few others, but they never made the cut, obviously. It's his way of testing if you're truly ready for the ice." "The goal's to find me in the darkened room, without going to the edges. You passed the test with flying colors, Nagisa. Everyone else besides these two failed and either left the rink, or never moved." 

Nagisa sniffled and wiped away his tears, nodding. "Hm...hey, Nagi. Do you know the Flying Assassin move?" His azure eyes widened and he quickly nodded. "That's my favorite move!" The devilish smirk returned, and Rio slapped Karma's arm. "No! That is  _not_ going to be the first move we teach him! You have to have pure balance and skill to perform it!" "Mmm, doubting Nagisa's skill, Nakamura?~ Need I remind you how elegantly he skated through the entire rink just to get to me?"

_Elegantly? I didn't know I was elegant...I was just following what my body told me to do._

Rio was about to argue even more until she saw the look of confusion on Nagisa's face. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but you only have yourself to blame if he gets seriously hurt." Karma grinned then looked at Nagisa and Asano. The three males moved to the center of the rink, Karma explaining the basics of the move to the bluenette.

Nagisa took a deep breath as he watched Karma and Asano get into position. He moved back a bit, so he could get a good start, then skated as fast as he could to the redhead and ginger. He jumped just before he could crash into them, and they grabbed his legs before boosting him into the air. He closed his eyes as he started spinning as he headed to the ground. He somehow managed to land elegantly, spinning a few times on the ice before standing up. 

He turned to face Karma and Asano, and was taken aback at their shocked expressions. "Did...did I mess up?" A smile formed on Karma's lips as he skated over to Nagisa, picking him up. "That's just it! You didn't! It was like you were  _born_ to master that move!" Nagisa placed his hands on Karma's shoulders, his cheeks turning a dark red. "Now now, don't flatter him too much." Rio skated over to them, since she had gone off to the corner.

The small male was set down, and he just felt like collapsing. "I have to admit, Shiota; you definitely have the skills for being an ice-skater." Asano spoke up for the first time during the entire practice. "You might even surpass Akabane one day." Nagisa's eyes widened and he quickly waved his hands around. "D-definitely not _that_ much s-skill." Karma laughed and wrapped his arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

"Not even you two have surpassed me." He grinned sadistically. "But if someone  _did,_ it would be Nagisa." "Y-you guys are putting t-too much faith in m-me. Surely I-I'm not good enough t-to even surpass Rio or Asano." There it was, the doubt. The doubt that he's actually that good. He was doubting himself, doubting his own natural skills. "Tsk tsk tsk. Doubting yourself is not allowed. Look, Nagisa. The thing is, you're really good, it's almost like you're a professional already. But there are still some things you need to learn, and I'm just the person to teach you."

Nagisa looked down at his hands. "W-why would y-you even take me u-under your wing?" He asked quietly. Karma glanced at Rio and Asano, nodding for them to leave. He then turned to face the feminine boy in front of him. "Because I saw how desperate you were, how much you really wanted this dream to be true. You remind me a lot of myself when I was just a beginner. I doubted that I was really good enough to be an ice-skater with the moves I've been taught, so I came up with my own. My teacher, Tadaomi Karasuma, didn't take notice to this until just two years ago, when I became a professional. And you know what he did? He patted my back and said, 'You did good, Akabane. I'm glad I had you as my student.' I want to be as proud of you as he was of me, and I sure as hell am not going to take years to notice your skill."

Tears were falling down Nagisa's face at this point. He hugged Karma, burying his face in his chest. Karma hugged back, gently moving them to where they were just skating in circles as he ran his fingers through Nagisa's soft hair. "How about this; every day after school, meet me at my house. I have my own ice rink that we can use to practice." "W-wait, I don't e-even know where you l-live." Karma slipped a paper into his hand as he pulled away. "I'll text you the details if you text me first."

The bluenette looked at him then looked at the piece of paper. It had Karma's phone number on it. He nodded and smiled before checking the time. "Crap! I-I gotta go!" He quickly skated to the door. "Bye, Nagi! Hope you enjoyed today!" Karma called after him. Nagisa looked back at him and smiled before leaving the rink and sitting on the bleachers, taking his skates off and changing back into his regular shoes.

He grabbed his bag, noticing a letter that said he could keep the uniform and skates with him. He put his skates in his bag and ran back home, not even bothering to change since he was going straight home. He definitely did enjoy the day, especially since he was able to skate with _the_ Karma Akabane, and learn a move that Karma himself created. When he got home, Hiromi noticed the smile on his face. 

"Hey, darling. How was practice?"

"It was amazing, Mom! Karma's even teaching me himself!"

"That's incredible, sweetie. Why don't you go get changed and join me for dinner?"

Nagisa nodded and ran to his room to change into more comfortable clothes, not being able to stop smiling. After dinner and getting ready for bed, he took his phone out and added Karma's number into his contacts. He then typed a message to him before turning his phone off and placing it on his nightstand, moving onto his side and falling asleep.

_Nagisa: Hey, Karma. It's Nagisa. Just wanted to send a text before heading to bed. I seriously had fun today! Sent at 10:34 PM, seen at 10:37 PM._

**_Karma: That's really nice to hear, Nagi. Can't wait to teach you some more moves tomorrow~ Sent at 10:38 PM._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started at 11:09 PM, finished at 12:39 AM.
> 
> Crazy = Genius started playing. -11:14 PM.  
> This Is How I Disappear came on. YEEEESSSS -11:20 PM.  
> JUST ONE MISTAKE IS ALL IT WILL TAKE- (A.k.a Centuries came on -12:14 AM)


	3. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden turn of events after class leaves Nagisa in Karma's protection.

_Nagisa: Can't wait for practice later today! ^~^ Sent at 7:13 AM, seen at 7:13 AM._

**_Karma: Haha, good to know you're excited. There'll be a little surprise at school for you, however. Sent at 7:14 AM, seen at 7:14 AM._ **

_Nagisa: Eh??? Sent at 7:14 AM, seen at 7:15 AM._

**_Karma: You'll see~ Sent at 7:15 AM._ **

Nagisa tapped his pencil against his desk, his head resting on his open palm. To put it simply, he was bored. Class just seemed to drag on. It was very boring. His teacher was talking about things that didn't even make sense. Well...things took an interesting turn. The teacher set down her book and grabbed a clipboard. "Students, I want to announce that there's going to be a new helper teacher!" She announced happily, smiling.

Nagisa moved his head away from his hand, fully focused on the teacher now. One of the students, Yuuma Isogai, raised his hand. "Miss? Will we be introduced to this helper?" He asked kindly, others agreeing with him. She simply smiled and turned her focus to the door when it opened and someone walked in. Nagisa dropped his pencil onto his desk when he saw who their new helper was going to be.

"Everyone, I'd like you to say hello to Mr. Akabane. He'll help any struggling students with math, so don't hesitate to ask!" "I'm glad to be here. And please, just Karma is fine." Karma smiled, waving to the students. Many of the girls squealed, while some of the boys just nodded. One student, however, stood up and pointed a finger at Karma. "You're the professional ice-skater!" 

"He's also my tutor..." Nagisa mumbled under his breath, glad that no one could hear him. Karma looked to the person who pointed that out and nodded. "Indeed I am. Your teacher here is a friend of one of my teammates, Gakushuu Asano. He told me that her class needed help, and when he told me that it was a math class, I agreed. Plus, my student is apart of this class~"

That surely brought up a lot of commotion. Nagisa sunk in his seat, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, hoping that he could just disappear. "Alright, alright. Everyone, settle down. You can ask Karma more questions after school." The teacher spoke calmly, getting everyone to settle down. Class continued on, and Karma went around the room to help anyone who needed it. Nagisa stared at the paper in front of him. It made no sense...

Slowly and shakily, he raised his hand, like they had been told to do if they needed help. Karma saw him and faintly smirked. He finished helping one student before making his way to the back of the class, gently grabbing Nagisa's hand and putting it down. Nagisa slightly looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion. Karma let go of his hand and moved to where he was beside Nagisa, looking at the paper he had.

He walked him through it, explaining what he couldn't understand on his own. He would even correct any answers that Nagisa ended up getting wrong. It felt odd...but nice to have Karma close, his soft, warm hand guiding his own while writing the correct answers. He was pretty sure that his face was as red as Karma's hair by now. After class was over, Karma kept Nagisa back, wanting to talk to him without others around. He nodded to the teacher when she looked at him and watched her leave.

Karma then put his full attention on Nagisa, gently rubbing his hand. "You still gonna come over after school?" The bluenette looked at him and nodded, smiling. "Of course! After all, I still need lessons of how to be a better ice-skater." Karma chuckled softly and ruffled his hair, but stopped when he noticed Nagisa wince. He frowned and carefully took his hair out of its ponytail. "Nagisa, what happened?"

Nagisa looked away, not replying. When Karma grabbed his arm, he winced and quickly tried to get his arm away. "L-let go!" "Nagisa..." He loosened his grip on Nagisa's arm, just so he could pull his sleeve up. He gasped at what he saw on his pale arms.

Bruises covered his arm from his wrist all the way up to his elbow, and then some. There were a few cuts as well, too uneven to be caused by Nagisa's own hand. Which could only lead to one thing...

"Your mother did this, didn't she?" Nagisa refused to look at him, tears filling his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt himself be picked up. He didn't resist it, thinking it'd be pointless to do so. He just kept his eyes shut and one hand slightly clutching Karma's jacket. He didn't bother asking where Karma was going, he already had a clear guess. 

And his guess was correct. He knew because he heard the familiar voice of the principal when they entered into his office. "I hate to interrupt, but I have something I need to ask." Karma spoke when Principal Asano stopped talking. "It's been awhile, Akabane. Last time you visited was to ask about Gakushuu being apart of your ice-skating team." He spoke so calmly, it was almost scary.

"Yeah, well... Anyway, I need to ask that Nagisa be let off the hook for being at school today. He's been abused at home, and most likely won't have enough energy to carry on with the day." Asano rose an eyebrow, looking at the bluenette. "Oh? And can you give proof of the abuse?" Karma set Nagisa down and gently grabbed his arm, moving his sleeve again to reveal the bruises and cuts. "The cuts are too uneven to have been caused by Nagisa himself, and the bruises are most definitely done by either someone punching him, or throwing him against a hard surface. He only lives with his mother, and from what I know, she no doubt did this."

Asano looked at Karma before looking at Nagisa. Tears ran down his pale face and he looked like he was about to pass out. His legs were shaking, making it impossible for him to stand still. "Alright, but only today. If anything else like this happens again, I'll put it up with Ms. Shiota." Karma nodded and gently picked Nagisa up, holding him close. "Thank you." He gave a small bow before turning and walking to the door.

He got Nagisa's stuff for him then headed to the main doors, leaving the school and walking to his car. He set Nagisa down long enough to open the passenger door. The bluenette looked at him before hesitantly getting into his car, closing the door. Karma walked over to the driver's side and got it, setting Nagisa's bag in the back. He took out his keys from his pocket and inserted them into the car, starting the engine.

Karma buckled in and looked over at Nagisa. He was buckled in and had his knees up to his chest, tears running down his face. He leaned over to him and gently rubbed his back before focusing on getting out of the parking lot. The ride was a calm, peaceful quiet, besides the noises outside and the air conditioning. Nagisa moved to where he was looking outside the window.

They soon arrived at Karma's house. He pulled up into the driveway and parked the car, turning the engine off. He looked at Nagisa, who looked like he had fallen asleep. Karma got out of the car, getting Nagisa's bag, before walking over to his side. He opened the door and unbuckled him, carefully picking him up. He closed the car door and locked the car, then walked up to the house door.

Nagisa shifted a bit in his arms, only to calm down and nuzzle close. Karma faintly smiled before getting his keys out of his pocket. He got to the door and unlocked it, opening it and walking inside. He closed the door behind him, locking the top two locks, then walked to his bedroom to let Nagisa continue sleeping. Karma made sure to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping bluenette.

He walked into his bedroom and carefully set Nagisa down on his bed, pulling the covers over him. He carefully ran a hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, placing his bag by the bed. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Nagisa before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He took his phone out of his pocket while walking, going through his contacts. He found the right one and pressed 'call'.

"Yes, Mr. Karasuma? I need to ask you something."

~~~~~~

Nagisa slowly woke up, his head pounding and his legs aching. He rubbed his head and slowly sat up, whimpering quietly from losing the warmth of the bed. He looked around, noticing that this room was not the slightest bit familiar to him. He carefully got out of bed, shivering when he felt the carpet in between his toes, then noticed a note on the nightstand by the bed. He grabbed the note and started reading it.

_Nagisa,_

_Don't panic when you wake up and find yourself in an unfamiliar room. You fell asleep in my car and I thought it'd be best to bring you inside. You're in my room, so don't worry. I'm going to ask Karasuma to see if I can become your legal guardian. Your mother...how long has she been abusing you like this? You can talk to me, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. Hopefully, I'll be able to become your legal guardian and keep your mother from harming you any further. Until then, please stay here with me. I'll even go to your house and get your stuff if you need it. Seems like you were prepared to crash somewhere else tonight, though. Looked through your bag to see what all was there and found your pajamas. (Which are neatly folded on the chair now, you're welcome.) When you wake up, if you want to find me, just go to the basement and follow the hallway to the ice rink._

_~Karma._

Nagisa looked over at the chair that Karma had mentioned then looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past noon. Was he really asleep for that long...? Nonetheless, he grabbed his ice skates from his bag and left the room, heading to the basement. The ice rink wasn't that hard to find, and Nagisa just stared in awe as Karma glided elegantly across the ice. He stopped and turned to Nagisa. "You're awake, finally." 

He nodded and walked over to a bench, sitting down and slipping on his socks before putting his ice skates on. Karma moved over to him and helped him stand up, and also helped him on to the ice. "I have some news, Nagisa." He spoke softly as they skated to the middle. The bluenette turned his attention to the redheaded professional. "Oh...?" Karma looked at him, his lips turning up into a smile.

"I talked to Karasuma, told him about you being my student and how your mother's been abusing you. He worked with his co-workers, and managed to make me your legal guardian." He pulled Nagisa into a hug, carefully running his fingers through his hair. "You're in my protection now, Nagisa... You're safe now.."

Tears fell down the bluenette's face as he clutched Karma's shirt. Everything was quiet as they just skated in circles. Until Nagisa decided to bring something up.

"Does that mean my name's going to change from Shiota to Akabane?"

Karma chuckled and smirked sadistically. "Only if you want it to~"

"I was only joking-"

"But Nagisa Akabane has a cute ring to it!"

"...Kinda sounds like we're married..."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma decides to ask Nagisa some questions during dinner.

"Hey, Nagisa?" Karma's voice broke through the comfortable silence. Nagisa glanced at him before looking at his food. It was awkward to be living with your favorite professional ice-skater.

"Yeah...?" Karma set his fork down and turned his full attention to the bluenette beside him. "How long has your mother been abusing you?"

Nagisa dropped his fork, letting it hit his plate. He almost choked on his food. Many people who found out had asked him. Most of the time, he lied and said two or three years. But he couldn't just lie to Karma...not after he's gone so far as to become his legal guardian. "Ever since I was old enough to crawl... She...she didn't want me, she wanted a girl. The abuse got worse as I grew older. She forced me to keep my hair long, and even used to force me into dresses and skirts."

The sound of a chair scraping against the wooden flooring could be heard before Nagisa was pulled into a hug. He didn't resist and just buried his face into Karma's chest. He's never told anyone the truth, always thought it would just give them stabbing material.

"What happened to when she seemed happy for you when you joined my team?" Karma looked at the bluenette in his arms, carefully and gently running his fingers through soft, blue locks.

"It was just a front, a mask. She was only happy because I would be out of the house for an hour or so more."

Karma growled quietly, pulling Nagisa closer to him. "Why that little..."

"Karma, it's fine..." Nagisa moved his head away from Karma's chest, wiping away his forming tears. "I'm used to it..."

"You really shouldn't be, Nagisa. Why have you never told anyone about this? She should be in jail for abusing her child like this!"

Nagisa fell quiet, looking down at his hands. Karma sighed and gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, I just...hearing that really pisses me off. On a brighter note, however...we have a live performance in a week."

That caught the bluenette's attention. "Oh...?" Karma nodded and smiled. "Guess we should help you practice, huh?"

Nagisa laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Alright, then it's settled. After dinner, we'll practice some more."

"Fine by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. The next one is going to be their practice up to the performance and the actual performance.


	5. Performance

_"Alright, Nagisa. Follow my lead. Don't be scared of falling, I'll be there to catch you."_

Bright lights shone down on the shimmering ice as the crowd cheered on for the team to show. "Good evening, Tokyo!" The announcer suddenly spoke, his voice booming through the entire arena. "We bring to you on this lovely night a performance by the most known team, led by Karma Akabane! He'll be joined by his teammates, Rio Nakamura, Gakushuu Asano, and...is that his wife or something? And Nagisa Akabane!"

Nagisa immediately stared at Karma with wide eyes before gently smacking his arm. Rio seemed confused as to why Nagisa's name was said like that, while Gakushuu just shook his head.

_"Karma, I'm scared... This is the first time I'll be in front of a huge crowd."_

_"I'll be there with you, Nagi. Whenever you get too scared, you can just come to me and we'll pull off a move together."_

The four ice-skaters moved out onto the rink after the introduction. Rio and Gakushuu waved to the crowd, earning many squeals and whistles. Nagisa stayed by Karma as the redhead waved to the crowd, wrapping his arm around Nagisa. "We love you, Karma!" A group of girls squealed. Karma just chuckled softly at that.

_"What will happen if my mom's there...?"_

_Karma froze. He never thought about that... He pulled Nagisa close, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll protect you from her."_

"Good evening, everyone! I'm so glad you could make it!" Karma spoke after making sure his mic worked. "As you may have noticed, I have a new teammate." He looked at Nagisa, his arm still around him. "This is his first time being in front of a huge crowd like this." 

The crowd exploded with shouts and questions after Karma spoke.

"That's a boy?!"

"Is Karma gay?"

"HE BETTER NOT STEAL KARMA-SENPAI AWAY!"

And so on.

Nagisa gulped and stared down at the ground, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. Karma shook his head and growled quietly. Gakushuu cleared his throat and started speaking so Karma wouldn't end up going off. The lights soon dimmed and the four ice-skaters moved to the corners of the rink.

Nagisa took a deep breath then skated to Karma as everyone headed to the middle again. Rio jumped up and Gakushuu caught her, twirling her around. Karma did the same with Nagisa, but held him in the air a bit longer. Gakushuu and Rio seemed to disappear as Karma set the small bluenette down, somehow making their skating into a ballroom dance kind of thing.

Gakushuu and Rio came back around them and circled around them, both holding a red and blue flag. As they danced, Karma dipped Nagisa down and pulled him into a kiss. Nagisa's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright pink. He quickly grabbed onto Karma's uniform, his fingers closing around the fabric. In that moment, it felt like him and Karma were the only ones there.

There was no crowd, no worries of his mother, not even Gakushuu or Rio. It was just them in the ice rink, in each other's grasp.

Karma soon pulled away and stared into azure eyes. He brushed his thumb over Nagisa's eyes, wiping away tears the bluenette hadn't even realized were falling. He gently pulled the petite male up and the performance continued as originally planned.

As Nagisa backed up to do the one move Karma helped him master, he couldn't help but think about what it'd be like if his mother actually was there. He quickly cleared his thoughts and launched himself forward, jumping just before he could crash into the other two males. Karma winked at him as he boosted him up, and Nagisa felt his heart pound against his chest.

He spun elegantly while heading to the ground, but something seemed to distract him and his landing was anything but elegant. His foot slipped out from under him as soon as his feet hit the ice and he was falling, his leg hurting. 

_"NAGISA!"_

The last thing he remembered seeing was  _her_ staring at him with judgmental eyes. His vision became blurry with tears and he could hardly make out the other three on the rink. All he saw were blobs of red, orange, and blonde.

~~~~~~~~

Karma chewed at his fingernails as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. "Damn it! I should've known she'd be there!" He growled, his eyes narrowed at nothing. Gakushuu glanced at Rio before standing up. "Karma..."

The redhead stared directly at him. "Don't you even dare, Asano. It's become my job to protect him! I've told you both this; Nagisa is now  _my_ responsibility, and it's no one's fault but mine that he got hurt!" His attention, however, quickly turned to the nurse when she walked out of the room. "You can see Nagisa now." She spoke softly.

Karma rushed into the room and saw Nagisa staring out the window, singing quietly to himself. The redhead stopped in his tracks and just listened to Nagisa.

 _"I've lost my mind.  
__The skies are crashing around me.  
__I'm left behind._  
_Smoke obscures all I can see_.

 _You lead me down a dark path,_  
_But I'm the one you blame for the aftermath._  
_You're screaming out._

_You've broken me down,  
And I am left alone here to cry._

_Someone, can someone, please someone save me now._

_You've charred my heart into ash._  
_I've become numb to the pain._  
_You've driven us both to crash,_  
_And escape without a scratch._

 _Now you've used up all your luck._  
_It's time to get what you deserve._  
_I'm holding out for karma._  
_I'm holding out to watch you burn."_

Nagisa took a deep breath as he paused singing, not yet noticing the redhead's presence. He squeaked quietly when he felt two arms wrap around him and turned to look at Karma. "H-how long were you s-standing there?" "Enough to know you have a beautiful singing voice. How are you feeling...?" Nagisa was hoping he wouldn't ask. He looked away as tears filled his eyes.

"T-Terrible...I r-ruined the performance f-for you guys." Karma gently placed a hand under his chin and made him look back. "Nagi, you didn't. You seriously didn't. You got distracted. It's fine, it seriously is...as long as you're okay."

Nagisa looked at his right leg, which was in a cast. "I'll b-be fine in a f-few weeks." He whispered, closing his eyes when he felt Karma wipe away his tears. He was made to look at Karma again before a soft pair of lips crashed against his own. He didn't fight it and kissed back instead, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck. They didn't even take notice to when Gakushuu and Rio walked into the room.

Well, that was until Gakushuu cleared his throat. "We get that you enjoy making out with Nagisa, but could you not?" Karma reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and flipped him off. He then turned to face his teammates, gently holding Nagisa's hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. 

Rio smirked as she walked over to them. "So, are you two together?" Nagisa's eyes widened and he went to protest, but Karma beat him to it. "C'mon, Nakamura. Quit spoiling everything." 

"W-what?" Nagisa choked out, his face as red as Karma's hair. The redhead turned to look at him, mercury eyes staring into azure. "Do you really think I'd just kiss you twice to kiss you, Nagi? I was going to ask you to be my precious boyfriend." "B-but...we've only k-known each other f-for a week, a-almost two..." 

"I'll explain that later." Karma looked back at Gakushuu and Rio. "Well? How long will he have to stay in this terrible room?"

"The doctor said he can be released tomorrow, meaning he must stay the night. It was also mentioned that firstly, he's going to need crutches, and secondly, one of us can stay here with him for the night. It's pretty obvious who would want that, so there's no need deciding that." Gakushuu spoke calmly. Karma just nodded before turning his attention to Nagisa, gently pulling him into a hug.

"You're going to be okay, I promise...  _She'll pay for making you suffer..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from the song 'Karma', which I do not own. I personally thinks it fits Nagisa and his relationship with his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> TRUE FRIENDS STARTED PLAYING AS I WAS WRITING THE PART OF NAGISA'S UNIFORM-  
> AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHCNNGVCOFWNngcwrjjciBHDSCBIQP9MNC0924MS3K
> 
> And Cold played right after it.


End file.
